


count the sleeps

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their relationship consists of counting sleeps apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the people mentioned in this story nor do I claim to. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

The fan is ticking quietly with each circle. Dean sniffs, pressing his nose deeper into the pillow. No matter how many washings he gives the pillowcase, it stills smells sharp and smoky like Aidan. 

"We have one more sleep together," Dean murmurs, craning his neck to look at Aidan, "Then we go back to waiting and counting." 

"You always flail around anyways." Aidan grins at him. "I may actually get a night of sound sleep." 

"You leave bruises from kicking," Dean says, swatting playfully at his shoulder. "We only have six months worth of sleeps this time." 

Dean curls his hand around his shoulder as their fan continues ticking, pressing closer to him, inhaling his scent.


End file.
